


A Kiss

by orphan_account



Series: The Marvellous Machines of Man [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, But John is still in denial, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, M/M, Robots, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave isn't quite sure about something, and who better to teach him than John?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <span></span><br/><em>Part of an Android!centric AU series that I'm writing. It'll be updated every one-two weeks with another short story focusing on Dave Strider, John Egbert, and an organisation that steals children.</em><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	A Kiss

  
  
"What's a kiss?"

  
The question Dave asked you there was a surprise, and it reminded you briefly of a story your father once read to you when you were a child. It was late November, and you were coming back from choosing gifts for Dave's 'birthday' (It was the day he was 'woken up' by you, and by his insisting you made it his birthday, and had done so for the last few years). He trailed behind you, and stopped when he stopped, short of bumping into you.

"What?" You looked up at him. If you were anyone else, you would think that, aside from the thing line around his neck and the eery glow of his red eyes, that Dave was a human. An incredibly pale one, but a human nonetheless. He had taken to wearing scarves and shades recently, so no one would know any different. You wondered if that was the idea.

"A kiss." He repeated, in his deadpan voice. "What is it."  
Surely he knew what a kiss was. He watched enough TV when you were at college, so he would inevitably come across one. 

"You don't know what a kiss is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't ask you, would I?" He asked. He slipped his hands in his pockets and hunched his shoulders. He was acting defensive. "I only want to know."  
What would be the harm in telling him? Even if he did know, at least he wouldn't ask what one was again. It was worth the small amount of embarrassment.

"Well."

"Well?" He echoed expectantly. You shifted your shopping back from one arm to the other and shrugged.

"A kiss is..." You  began. How would one even explain a kiss? Thinking about it, it was really difficult to put it into words. You began walking again, to the doors of your apartment building with Dave hot on your tail. Soon, you were waiting by the elevator, preparing to board it when the doors opened. "A kiss is when you press your lips against someone else's."

He frowned. "Why would you do that?"

"You do it when you love someone, I guess? Or when you're attracted to them, when you think they're handsome or beautiful." You shrugged. You felt nervous, and you didn't know why.  
The doors opened and the two of you stepped inside. It was empty, as per usual around this time of day. Most of the people in your apartment complex were students, who unlike you had classes today, or old people, who were probably napping or something. So the two of you had the small space to yourself.

"Show me." Dave said after a moment, when the doors closed. 

"What?" You spluttered. You knew exactly what he meant. He looked back at you and quirked a pale eyebrow.

"Show me?" He repeated, more a request than an order this time. 

"Why?"

"Because I love you."

He had said that many times before. You didn't think he quite understood what it meant. "Dave, friend love isn't the same thing as romantic love--"

"John, shut the fuck up and kiss me." He sighed, shaking his head, and he reached for your shoulders, pulled you closer and pressed his lips against yours.  
They were surprisingly and pleasantly warm. Time seemed to go slowly in those moments, and before you knew it you were hesitantly kissing back.  
You didn't even know why you were, you just were. Until now, you didn't even think you felt like that towards Dave. But you supposed that it made sense; how flustered you got when he would touch your arm, how happy you got when he smiled, or how red you'd go when he told you he loved you.  
He was very good at kissing. It occurred to you then that he was probably lying, that he knew exactly what a kiss was.

Crafty bastard.

The elevator doors opened at your floor and you jumped back, looking at him with a warm face and wide eyes. He looked back with the barest hint of a smile, and kept it on his face when the two of you got out of the elevator. "Maybe you could show me again when I next forget." He said after a moment of surprised and awkward silence on your part.

You made a sound of embarrassment and slapped his arm, walking quickly away to your apartment, hearing him laughing behind you.  

"Shut up, you knew all along!"

  
You were annoyed, sure, and you probably wouldn't talk to him for the next few hours, but.

  
Maybe you would show him. Everyone needs a refresher course, after all.


End file.
